Kataang story - The Return
by The biggest fan of Kataang
Summary: Kataang story - The Return


Hello guys, this story takes place in the middle of the agni kai of Azula and Zuko. Aang was trying to beat Ozai . Azula begins to speak against Katara, about aang ...  
This is my story :

* * *

The Return

* * *

'Come on zuko , is that all you have !' , yelled azula graying . Zuko , just look away and fight back .

* * *

Katara was standing against a wall . She looked to the ground .  
'Heey katara !' , azula cried . Katara looked at her .' Where is sokka and toph and suki !?' , she asked her loud .  
'Fighting in the battle ' , she said and looked away .

* * *

Zuko fell on the ground . He stood up and start fighting again .'And aang ? , i have heard that he is gone ? ' , she asked graying .  
'Not gone gone just ... walked away ', she said and walk away .' So nobody is gonna battle my father !?', she cried laughing . ' Well ... no ', she said sad , and run away inside the palace .

* * *

'Give it up zuko ! or els you're gonna die', she said angry .  
' Everybody is gonna die because of our father and because of you ! , so no , i not let that happen , NEVER ! ' , He yelled . Katara walked outside again .

* * *

'I can see on you're face , that you worried about something ! ' , said azula . Katara looked away again .  
' Please , believe me katara , my father is the firelord , aang is just al little boy , he is already dead i think ' she said laughing .  
'Aang is the avatar !', she yelled at azula .

* * *

' So what , then is it , The biggest Firebender in the world against the little avatar , aang is already dead ! ' , azula said laughing .  
'Katara don't listen to her , she is not to trust ' zuko said and blocked azula's fire balls .

* * *

'Now i understand ! , aang is you're boyfriend ! ' yelled azula . He is not , but ... he loves me , but .. i make an big mistake , to run inside ' she said sad .

* * *

'so what , he does not trust you anymore ' , azula said graying . ' Maybe ' she said and sobbed . ' Azula shut up ! ' , yelled zuko .  
'Oright zuzu 'she said graying .

* * *

Zuko floored azula . He hold up his fist . ' I'm sorry azula bye ' he said and burned azula to death ...

* * *

A few minutes later - Katara sat down on her bed in her room , upset . Zuko knocked on her door . Zuko came in and just stood there .  
' Aang is gonna be okay , just maybe tired and slightly injured , but he shall be okay ' zuko said smiling and walked away .  
Katara just start crying again .

* * *

Later in the evening - Katara looked out of the window , when a strange thing , was coming closer . It was a giant Fire Nation airship .  
She walked out of her room , down of the stairs in to the living room . ' Zuko a giant airship has landed ' katara said loud . Zuko stood up and walked outside . Hundred fire nation military was standing in front of them .

* * *

' WE'RE IS AANG ! ' , yelled katara,fearing for the worst, what they were going to say .  
'Aang ? , I don't know ', the general said . They where start walking closer to zuko and katara .

* * *

Suddenly , someone landed for the militairy of the fire nation . Someone with burn clothes and tattoos . He looked behind him to zuko and katara .He smiled at Zuko and Katara . Katara was happy to see the person infront of her . 'Aang ', she sighed .

* * *

He turned to the army . ' Now , is the party complete ' aang said smiling and start waterbending against the militairy . Zuko looked for an moment at aang but then he start firebending against the army . Katara just looked at aang . ' Katara ! go inside ! ' , aang yelled .  
She did what he said and run into the palace .

* * *

Suddenly , three other people jumping in front of the army .'Sokka , Suki , Toph nice to see you ! 'aang said loud . 'Why you walked away !?' , yelled sokka .'This is not the moment sokka , after this battle okay ? 'aang asked .' Okay ' sokka said ...

* * *

After a hour - 'And that is the Southern water tribe style ! ', sokka yelled and hit the last soldier down . Everyone laughed .  
'Wait where is twinkle toes ? ' toph asked .

* * *

Katara heard something on aang's room . She walked to his room and opend the door . 'AANG ! EVERYTHING OKAY !? ', she cried worried , as she saw him bleeding on the ground .  
She run to his side and knelt beside him . ' Aang , speak to me !? ' she cried . ' Who the what now ? 'he asked and opend his eyes . 'What happend ? ' katara asked . 'Someone hit me trough a window ' he said, groaning in pain .

* * *

' Oooh aang ' she said and put him in her arms and takes him to her room . She laid him down on her bed .' Thanks katara ' he said smiling at her .  
'We're is ozai ? ', she asked .'He is ... dead 'aang said feeling bad .  
'It's okay , he has to die , or else he destroy the world , so our friends and my 'she said smiling at him .

* * *

' Katara ? ' he asked . 'Yeah ? 'she said smiling . ' Katara i need to ... '- he was cutting off by katara's hand on his mouth .  
' I know what you mean , im sorry , but I did not think you had such feelings for me , I also felt that for you for a while ,  
and i want to tell you that i love you , but nothing was coming out , so i-i just say something stupid and walked inside , im so sorry aang ' , she said sad .  
'But i understand if you don't forgive me 'she said sad .

* * *

'Katara , i was never angry of something like that on you and i never will ,  
you always are there for me , and you help me all the time ,even if I do not need it ' he said smiling and tears came down on his cheeks .

* * *

Tears came out of her eyes . ' Thank you ! 'she said loud and hugged him tighyly . He hugged her back , and so they hold each other for a few minutes . She pulled back and looked in his gray eyes . Aang , i love you , she said smiling . He smiled at her .'I love you too katara , i always have ' he said smiling . She placed her hands on his cheeks and leaned in . She kissed him on his lips . She then throw her arms around his neck and put him closer .  
Aang throw his arms around her waist and kissed back .

* * *

After a minute she pulled back . ' I will heal all wounds that i can right now ' she said . ' Okay thanks katara ' he said .

After 30 minutes , was she done with healing the most wounds . 'You have only one big one on your right arm, but he is not so big , tomorrow i will heal that wound , and then you'll be completely healed, only good rest ' she said smiling . 'Okay thank you very much katara , he said and give her a quick kiss on her lips and pulled away . 'You need to rest now ', she said smiling and kissed his cheek .' Okay ' he said blushing and smiling .  
She give him a last kiss on his cheek , before he felt asleep . ' Goodnight sweetie 'she said smiling , he smiled in his sleep , she laid down beside him .  
And put her arm around his shoulders . She laid his head on her chest . And after a few minutes she fell asleep too .

* * *

I have almost worked a whole day for this chapter . So what do you think ? =D .


End file.
